1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spectacles, and is more particularly concerned with new and improved spectacle temples.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,194 Philip J. Liautaud discloses a spectacle structure in which the distal end of a relatively rigid temple of dielectric plastic material has vertical grooves therein so that a slight pressure against the distal ends, as by a resilient band therebetween, causes the temples to conform to the head of the wearer.
As pointed out by Liautaud, the springiness of prior temples constructed of yieldable metal caused discomfort to many persons, in particular to those persons not accustomed to wearing eyeglasses. As also pointed out other attempts to positively secure spectacles in place utilized strong elastic bands, for example, which are relatively uncomfortable over longer periods of time.